


my arms are open for you to fall into

by ellipsesarefun



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, also the apokolips plot is mentioned in a paragraph or something..., just some sad stuff with comfort at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: And for a moment, everything is still and steady that the past is already just a page from an old book, no longer terrifying and the future is somewhere written among the stars as a prophecy of hope. The present is all that matters as they sleep a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.Everything else can wait till morning.For DamiRae prompt request 1: come to bed with me?Cross posted from tumblr
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	my arms are open for you to fall into

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's me. i finished a thing. this from a prompt request on tumblr. and am posting it here.

_"Help!"_

The pleading cry jars him awake. Robin jolts up with tensed muscles and a fierce grip on the unsheathed sword beside him. A deep, revolting, menacing laugh rumbles in his mind like a prelude to an unforeseen terror. It is a frequent occurrence in the middle of the night that still terrifies him but his assassin-trained muscle memory is already built for danger's spontaneity.

His five senses still hones into the nightmare he escaped but he grounds himself to the present moment. He needs to be sure that nothing escapes his awareness.

A beat of silence passes before he concludes that there is nothing amiss. Damian allows his hands to release their grip from his sword as his head gently relaxes on the pillow. His mind reels back to the stream of thoughts he only indulges in the late night.

There are visions that he cannot fully comprehend sometimes. They haunt him at night, more than the usual nightmares he gets from his time with the League of Assassins.

The visions spoke of a future, desolate of any human life. The streets crawling with creatures from another planet, eating human flesh and leaving trails of dismembered corpses and spattered blood and guts. The Titans tower was in ruins and the rest of his team was nowhere to be found with no knowledge of their death or survival. His own father in the hands of an unforeseen conqueror of worlds and his brother revived from the dead yet barely living himself.

And then there's Raven.

The visions of her are somewhat incomprehensible. They were of confessions of a love they both pined for, of a passing moment of bliss before being enveloped in a blinding light of the unknown, of an oath they were bound to keep no matter the life they will lead to next..

 _"I will find you. I promise."_ He would hear himself say. For all his sixteen years of living, he's never promised anything to anyone. So it must have come from another time.. another place..

Another life. And the only thing that remained is a magic connection that somehow transcended the laws of time, space, and reality.

It’s that moment when he woke up one random morning after a random day and the only thing on his mind were those violet eyes.

Damian's always been enamored by her vibrant violet eyes. He's seen them before, at the brink of death in the snowy mountains. That was the first time she healed him but he felt otherwise. His body welcomed her magic like a memorized passage, as though he sang this song a long time ago.

The comforting familiarity is a bliss but the horrible foreboding nightmares that follow it provide him a plethora of adjectives he cannot transcribe in a sentence.

Damian thinks that maybe it started with her screams. He hears them sometimes. The pain in her voice echoes throughout the gruesome horrors of Hell. He'd find himself in a demon-swarmed stadium under blood-ridden skies where a little girl draped in a white cloak escapes a swarm of cackling chimeric beasts. At the side of the stadium, Trigon is at ease on his throne with a nasty smile on his face.

In those moments, not once does Damian's eyes stray away from her expression. Because the longer the battle ensues, the more her tear-stricken face masks into empty blank eyes and a dead frown of a shell. Damian feels the numbness of it all. The magic that which she possesses gradually strengthens but the trauma lingers.

Being trapped in a crystal and encased in a box sealed in a complex spell work, most of Trigon's power is inhibited and contained. Being the daughter of a demon and conqueror of worlds, Raven carries the burden of his occasional psychic torture.

And Damian… he's helpless to it all. He can't rush over to her with a sword in hand like they would in every Titan mission. He can't wrap his arms around her like he would in their previous life. 

Because it's someone else's nightmare to relive and he's merely an audience in a movie theater. 

Damian doesn't know how far their connection can bridge their minds but he can still hear her father's demonic laughter reverberate throughout their combined consciousness. He cannot quantify the strength of the magic within their bond and he hesitates to learn the truth.

Neither of them broached the topic and he isn't sure how. As Robin, he sees her as a competent partner, her magic strangely complementing his every movement in any mission. As Damian, he lists her as one of the most important people in his life. For the three years they've cohabited the same Titan tower, they ventured through the most dreadful nights and the peaceful days without a single shred of a thought of running away from each other. Their conversations during sleepless nights involved a lot of their trauma, with thick blankets around their shoulders and tea to last the endless dark skies. 

But they don’t instigate a heavy discussion over the bond and they skip past the nightmares, and most of her more burdensome memories that come with it. Simply because he has little to no understanding of their connection and is waiting for her to break the silence. A part of him senses that she has an inkling but still has yet to comprehend its entirety.

(If that’s what he picked up from the bond or from his own deduction, he cannot say.)

Damian slides his feet to the ground and moves to the couch by the window. He watches the clouds pass by, parting space for the moon to grace a smile. He gazes back as its shimmering reflects against his green irises. He feels a heartbeat that isn't his own, loud and clear outside the hall. Taking deep breaths, he closes his eyes and focuses on his own heartbeat, as though soothing his own would soothe theirs.

The door suddenly opens and his ears twitch at the light footsteps coming towards his way. His eyes stay closed, trusting her presence. The footsteps stop by his feet but not a word escapes her lips, not even a sound. Damian opens his eyes and looks up, entranced by her weary violet irises glowing in his dark, moonlit room. Neither of them breaks the silence. Damian allows himself to peruse through all that is her. The purple hair flows down to her waist, with a shadow cascading against the dark circles around her eyes and the deep frown formed on her lips.

_“I had a nightmare.”_

_“It was him again.”_

_“And I felt you with me while I was with him.”_

_“I’m tired.”_

She doesn’t say but her whole body screams it so. 

He stands up and takes one step, barely bridging the gap between them. Damian takes Raven’s hands in his, raises them to his face, and plants a tiny kiss. The gesture seems to break her mask when he finds a single tear stream down her face and her lips quivering. He feels her hands shake and his heart aches that she might collapse to the floor then and there. 

So he kisses her hands again and again, making sure he doesn’t leave a corner untouched. Her body doesn’t stop trembling quietly as more tears start to fall. She pinches her eyes shut and lets her head fall, hiding away her vulnerable state. Raven has done that for years, hiding her tears in the darkest corners, keeping herself within the shell she’s made. She doesn’t have to do that with just him. 

He closes the gap between them and tucks her head on his neck. Damian rubs one hand on her back, soothing the tension away from her muscles. He kisses the shell of her ear and asks, “ **Come to bed with me**?”

Without waiting for her affirmation, Damian scoops Raven into his arms and saunters over to his bed. He lays her down first, her purple tresses pooling hsi pillow. He gently combs them away and follows after as he snakes an arm around her waist. His beloved turns to face his chest and closes her eyes. Exhaustion now prominent in her features. Her shell is now broken and she’s laying herself bare to him. So Damian cradles her, feeling her breaths gradually evening out. 

And for a moment, everything is still and steady that the past is already just a page from an old book, no longer terrifying and the future is somewhere written among the stars as a prophecy of hope. The present is all that matters as they sleep a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.

Everything else can wait till morning.


End file.
